cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Allied Terran States
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Allied Terran States is a growing, developing, and established nation at 111 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Allied Terran States work diligently to produce Aluminum and Furs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Allied Terran States will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Allied Terran States has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Allied Terran States allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Allied Terran States believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Allied Terran States will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History These are the turn of events which brought way to the creation of the Allied Terran States. The Year 2000 They year 2000 CE proved disastrous for Earth. The United States, Japan, and Russia were competing to become the most technologically advanced. The United States, China, and India were competing for economic superiority. The world would not be ready for the birth of the man who would engineer three wars: Mical Zaroff. World War Three The year 2033 came by with the United States of America, Japan, China, the Russian Federation, and the European Union as political, military, and economic superpowers. The European Union had moved towards both political and military unity. However, one man, General Mical Zaroff of the Russian Federation, had set his eyes on becoming a world military leader. After being exiled from Russia for war crimes, he moved to France and became a military official there. He then moved to EU politics and after support from many European nations and the United States, despite many protests from the Russian Federation, he became the Minister of War of the EU. The United States didn't know that they were playing the world into his hands. One week after he came into power, Zaroff declared war on both Russia and the Middle-Eastern Union. The United States declared war on the European Union, and World War III had begun. The Factions The World Liberation Front: The United States of America; The Republic of Canada; The Russian Federation; The Middle-Eastern Union; The Republic of Japan; vs. The World Storm-Front: The European Union; The Republic of China; The Balkan Empire; General Zaroff gained many supporters and his legions grew, but that would not be enough. After five years of war, Zaroff found himself cornered in Belgium with the United States and Russian Armies knocking at his door. Japan and the Middle East nearly decimated China. The Balkan Empire surrendered earlier in the conflict to the Russian Federation. In 2038 CE, Gen. Zaroff surrendered to the United States and was exiled to South America, the only continent that hadn't banned his existence. The War took it's toll. Many people died. The entire northern Mid-West of the United States and all of Canada was a wasteland after a month of European bombing runs, including three nukes. All powers were militarily, economically, and politically weakened. But worst of all, the United States no longer existed. The bombing raids destroyed Washington, D.C. and with communication lost, the USA was not longer united. The Invasion Coming Soon World War Four Coming Soon Resurgence Coming Soon